


Puppy Love

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: Daughter one-shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coping, Doggy land, Dogs, Fluff, Fluffiness, I'm so sad, Land of dogs, Loki had a good idea, Loki is pardoned, My dog died so I made this to cope, Puppies, She gets to see her old dog, This is about my dog, a lot of dogs - Freeform, i almost cried writing this, i'm very sad, loki has a daughter, puppy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: Violet is having a hard time adjusting to life on Asguard with her father. Loki gets the brilliant idea to take her to a realm full of dogsPure fluff!





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So we had to put my dog down yesterday because she was suffering so much and it was time but we've had her for most of my life and it's been super hard so I wrote this....

Loki didn't know what to do. He didn't know the first thing about normal Asgardian adolescents, especially not ones that grew up on Midgard. He really should have been more careful when he visited back then. Though, the adoration he felt for his new found daughter reminded him that he wouldn't go back and change anything. He really did need to figure out what to do with this girl though. She was clearly nervous and a bit frightened at the aspect of being on a different realm with a father she had never met who had once destroyed New York. He had been pardoned for that and since helped the Avengers, slowly gaining the publics forgiveness, still, most people were frightened of him.

She didn't seem to frightened of him, though. It was probably just the aspect of it all. The newness. She had just lost her mother and was now in a brand new place, separated from her friends, and nothing was familiar. He needed to find a way to cheer her up. Calm her anxiety.

So, after some digging around, he found something great. He knew exactly how to not only give this girl something familiar, but cheer her up immensely. He didn't realize how perfect his plan was, though. He was a bit nervous, afraid it wouldn't work, but he had to try something.

Violet sat in her chambers- she would never get used to saying that- reading a thick history book. Asguardian History, to be exact. Honestly, the more she read, the more she wanted to avoid Oden. She knew there was stuff missing though, none of the information added up. It was a clear case of corruption and lying. She idea of going from a Democracy to a Monarchy annoyed her to no end, even if she was a quote on quote 'Princess'. 

Under different circumstances she may have loved Asguard. Had her mother been alive and they were visiting so she could meet her father, she might like that. Living here because her mother was dead and her father took her in and now she had to navigate the waters of being not completely human on her own? Hated it. 

Needless to say, she was having a hard time. She grew up in a small town where everyone knew everyone and you barely had to drive anywhere. They were no where near rich and occasionally had to give things up so that they could get necessities, but she was comfortable and well loved. She preferred t-shirt and jeans and spending most of her time in the tiny library that had no more than a few hundred books and preparing for stupid town festivals for some pointless Holiday that no one else in the world celebrated. A palace where she was waited on hand and foot and taught how to be royalty? No thanks. 

Now she spent most of her time reading books from the palaces enormous library (which, she did enjoy that part), at the stables with horses, or playing on her Stark technology that her Uncle Thor had brought her. She was incredibly lonely, but to go out and socialize with warriors and Gods was too overwhelming for her at the moment. 

In the midst of reading the captivating book in her hands, there was a soft knock on the open door. She looked up to see Loki standing there a bit awkwardly, clearly unsure of how to approach her. She raised her eyebrows, showing that she was listening. 

"Come with me, I believe there's something you would like to see." he said. She squinted her eyes in confusion and curiousness and stood up. 

The small teenager with raven black hair and stormy eyes timidly followed her father out the door of her chambers and outside. He knew she wasn't the biggest fan of magic so he chose not to transport them anywhere, instead taking her to the stables, where she spent most of her time anyways, and they took horses. After a while they reached the bifrost where they were sent into another realm. 

When they landed, Violet had to take a second to regain her surroundings. She really hated traveling like that but to leave Asguard it was her only choice. Loki watched her, waiting for her to realize where she was. The suns- there were three- shone extremely bright, yet it wasn't burning up. It was a nice cool weather, leaning more on the hot side, but no where near bad. The grass was a soft, vivid green and stretched on for miles. There were a few trees, but not many, and a few ponds, blue water sparkling under the sunlight. Even in all the beauty, there was truly only one thing she cared about; the dogs. 

There were dogs everywhere. They were all playing happily, even the more aggressive looking ones didn't have much bite to them. They were all different shapes and sizes and colors. Some were tiny while others were tall enough to reach her stomach or chest. On medium sized one with dark brown fur trotted over to her and she kneeled down, petting him as he licked at her face. She giggled at him, not minding his overexcitment one bit.

"Hi, aren't you gorgeous." she cood as she continued to run her hands through his fur. Loki smiled down at her, glad to her see her smiling and laughing. She stood up as the dog ran back over to play with his friends.

"What is this place?" she asked, eyes sparkling in wonder.

"On Midgard I heard there is a phrase that 'All dogs go to heaven'." Loki said. She nodded, confirming what he said.

"Well, that's partly true. This is the realm that canines can be found after death." he stated. Violet blinked, staring at him in bewilderment.

"All dogs? Like every single dog to ever die comes here?" she asked. He nodded. "Can they die here too or do they stay?" she asked.

"Here they are completely healthy one hundred percent of the time." he told her. She was amazed and fully in love. She was a bit disappointed at the fact that there seemed to be no way to find a specific dog, but at least she could love on some of them.

Loki put his fingers up to his mouth and blew, making a loud whistle go throughout the area. None of the animals seemed to care except one. It was sprinting towards then, tongue out, panting happily. It was white with black splotches, a mix between a dalmatian and a lab. Violet gasped, recognizing it the moment she saw it. She began to go to her knees but before she made it, the dog jumped on her, causing her to lose balance and fall on her back.

"Mikko!" she squealed happily as her old dog licked her face. She was crying and laughing all at the same time and Loki was quite frightened to the amount of emotions in the girl. Did he upset her? If he did why did she look so happy. He was very distraught but she seemed so pleased and excited that he convinced himself that she was fine.

Violet was over the moon as she picked herself back up so that she could love on her old dog. Mikko fell so that her stomach was in reach for her owner to rub happily.

"You're such a good girl! I missed you so much!" she praised as she pet her pup. She hadn't seen her dog like that in years. Even before she died, she was fourteen and lived much longer than expected, but sadly that meant she wasn't as playful. She could barely walk and gained a leaky blatter that meant her backside was often yellow pee. Sadly that was what she remembered most, her dog old and uncomfortable. In the very end she gained some tumors that were rapidly growing and spreading. They had to put her down. Having grown up with Mikko, it was incredibly hard for her. 

Now she was the dog she once was. Excited, jumpy, playful. She would run around excitedly and the moment any of her owners called her name she would come running, eager to please. She was a protective dog too. She wouldn't let strangers come too close to Violet or her sisters until she got to know them, then she was her normal, sweetheart, self. Violet had missed her so much.

Violet spotted a stick near by and she ran over to pick it up.

"Hey girl! Go get it!" she said, tossing it across the field. The dog raced towards it and she grinned happily as they began to play. Loki watched with a small smile on his face. Clearly, he had done the right thing.

They had been there for hours and Loki, in a rare occurrence, kept his mouth shut and dealt with his boredom so that he could watch his daughter play with her beloved pet. Now, though, the girl was exhausted, covered in sweat and barely able to move.

"Does she have to stay here?" she asked quietly. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, we'll just take her back to Asguard." he said. She grinned but then her smile faltered for a moment.

"If we take her, will she go back to the way she was? I wouldn't want her to suffer again." she said.

"Of course not, she'll stay bright and healthy. Asguard works the same as this place, she can't die up there." he explained. She squealed and threw herself at the man. After freezing for a moment he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Normally he would be rather upset that a sweaty Midguardian had embraced him and begun to cry all over him, as he wasn't one to handle germs well, but he didn't mind it this time.

"Thank you." she whispered. She then let go and called for Mikko to follow them as they prepared to travel again. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking, what if I just wrote a bunch of one-shot about Violet? Like I have no good ideas for a Loki daughters full book, but I could do a lot of fluffy moments and such! Would anyone be interested?
> 
> Also I take requests for pretty much anything, especially daughter one-shot so if you have a request, let me know!


End file.
